I Am Gaea
by Crystal Rain Drop
Summary: Usagi Now known as Gaea is The Goddess Of All plz R&R Gaea(Usagi)/Dilandau Coupling
1. Gaea No Usagi

*************************FlashBack************************************************  
"SAGI" shouted a feminine voice "SAGI!!!HONEY WHERE ARE YOU?   
ANWSER ME   
BABY PLEASE"  
"momma help" "SAGI WHERE ARE YOU" "I dont know...hey who are you..AHHHH   
stay   
away from me MOMMA HHHHEEEEEELLLLLPP"  
"Shut up little human" barked a drawling voice   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"   
**********************************FLASHBACK******************************************  
My name is (1)Gaea No Usagi even though everyone calls me Usagi I have Red   
hair I dyed it blonde though my eyes are emrald green I wear contacts to make   
them look blue. Everyone thinks I'm a ditzy blonde who is insanely beautiful and   
clumsy. I pretend to be stupid, and always get detention and bad test marks.  
But now its over I get to be the elegent, smart, and red head girl I was.  
No one will call me Usagi any more they will reffer to me as Gaea. 


	2. Hitomi Kanzaki

Disclaimer: I dont Own Sailor moon or anthing else cept 2 cents Hitomi is way OOC  
  
Chapter 2: Hitomi  
****************************************************************************************************  
'I hate being inside' thought Hitomi Kanzaki your average Tarot card reading 16 year old   
school girl 'why wont she stop blabbering about   
how social ANTS are who cares about ants they just crreppy little bugs'   
"Miss. Kanzaki do you find my class boring" scolded the teacher Mrs.Hanada   
"accouly yes I do, why do we have to listen to your stupid ant facts? we really dont care   
about the stupid hairy FUCKS (an: srry i dont really like ants)"  
"Miss.Kanzaki you will report to the principals office-"Mrs.H was cut off by another outburst   
"she is right we dont give a damn about ants"   
"thats it (2)Miss. Usagi you will report to the principals office along with Miss.Kanzaki"   
Gasped Mrs.H   
**********************************************************************************************************  
(1) Usagi wil be called Gaea (guy-a) in this fic  
(2) Gaea's(usagi) last name is Usagi her middle name is No 


	3. Away We Go

Disclaimer: I own nothing cept my shoe  
  
chapter 3:The principal is... ************************************* "So Tomi you know who the new principal is?" asked Gaea "Not a clue" repleid Hitomi " "hhhaaahhhhmmm, oh well" yawned Gaea "Hey Tomi?" "yeah" "Do you still like Van"(pronounced Von)Hitomi blushed at this "wha.wha..what did you say" "D-o y-o-u l-i-k-e V-a-n?" "yes" was the soft almost unadioblie anwser "huh you do aye" Hitomi blushed even more.  
  
The rest of the ten minute trip was silent each of them in there own thoughts, nether of them notice thereselves vanish.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************** should I end it here..................NAW **************************************  
  
"Where are we Hit... Hitomi? HITOMI? HITOMI WHERE ARE YOU? HITOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!?!?!?!?!" *************With Hitomi************** "(3)Gae are you okay....Gae?Gaea?? GAEA WHERE ARE YOU?GAEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!??!?!?!?" Hitomi franticly looked for Gaea when she heard a resstling in the bushes "huh? who's there?" "Hitomi"was the responce she got. 'I know that voice'thought Hitomi'but from where? wait? could it be?' "VAN!" Hitomi screamed for joy as his strong arms wrapped around her "hitomi" Van mumble into the crook of her neck and gentle kissed it which surprised Hitomi"LORD VAAAN" came a voice which was none to familiar" Merle?" asked Hitomi. Merle had bloomed into the beautiful women Hitomi expected her to be. "Hitomi?" Merle asked as she ran to embrace her "Hitomi its really you" sobed Merle ***********With Gaea****************** ----------------------Gaea's POV----------------- I couldnt find Hitomi any where, I was looking for her when I heard a branch break behind me I turned around and saw..  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOHHHHHH cliffie heheheheheheeheh Mwhahahahahahahhahahhahahahaha who do you think she saw!!!! R&R  
  
Goddess Of Blood 


	4. Meetings and Blushing Unhumanly Colors

Everyone wanted longer chappies your gonna hafta give me some inspiration on what to do but heres a semily long chapter if I get anything wrong bout stuff plz tell me k  
oh heres some info  
ages:  
Dilandau:19 hes not that phyco any more he still has the scar and his Guymelef  
  
Allen:21 still all romantic and stuff  
  
Van:18 still the same 'cept not as blood thirsty and doesnt crave power  
  
Hitomi: 17 still the same but a lil bit more curageous  
  
Merle:17 and still the same 'cept shes nicer   
  
Usagi/Gaea: 18 the exact opposite of how usagi useta act plz remember that Gaea is Usagi she just has a different name k  
  
Disclaimer I own nothing for ferther chaps this disclaimer applies to all of them  
***********************************************  
Recap:Gaea nicknamed Gae and Hitomi nicknamed Tomi  
have been teleported to Gaea where the Escaflowne ppl are  
Gae is about to meet a mystery person and Tomi met Van and Merle when something is writin in these thingies {} thats ther concious talking the thing that tells me to run into walls  
_______________________________________________  
And saw a gorgoeus (in a masculine way) guy "h..hi"{that was it that was pethetic all you could say is h..hi say something else you dweeb}"hi who are you?"squeaked Gae "I should ask the same but I'm mainly wonder why a beautiful maiden like yourself is doing out here" he repleid in a voice that would make Gae giggle like a school girl and blush oh she would if she wasnt already blushing a un humanly color "I'm Gaea but eveyone calls me Gae" he looked slightly surprised but that quickly faded into a sexy smirk when he saw her blush even redder "I'm Dilandau. I think that I may be jumping to conclusions but am I making you uncomfortable?'' he asked as he move din to where there noses almost touched "n..n..no..o"Gae stuttered in response Dilandau started to move in to where when he spoke there lips brushed together as he spoke "good I wouldnt want to make a Goddess like you uncomfortable" he said in the most sexy voice possible then pulled away and said "please follow me" he offered his hand to help her up"o..okay" and he pulled her up and led her deeper..or was not-so-deeper into the forest  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
With Tomi   
Van was speechless here the love of his life was here and all he could was stare at her while she and Merle giggled about something "dont ya think Van?" asked Merle  
"huh? umm...yeah?" he replied unsure of what he was asked but didnt want to look like a fool ''See Hitomi I was right you do look funny with long hair"teased Merle but Hitomi didnt care she was just happy she was here with Van, Merle, and Gaea...wait where is Gae "Van my friend Gae she was with me but now I dont know where she is ohIknowshouldnt...."Hitomi started to mumble about how Gae could be in trouble and that it was all her fault until she heard a voice she thought she would never here again. Dilandau's. "Van I think Hitomi was looking for this" he said as he pushed Gae out from behind him"I found here right outside of my fortress" he said smoothly "GAE?!?!? there you are OMG I thought I'd never see you again"sobbed. Van and Merle where confused on why Hitomi was hugging the daylights out of this beautiful red headed girl that Dilandau had found. "oh I'm sorry this is Gaea No Usagi" Hitomi was not surprised to see a look of complete confushin spread across Van and Merles faces "you can call me Gae, Usagi or Usa"Gae said brightly  
"I'm Van ant this is" "Merle" interupted Merle "its a pleasure" chimed Van  
  
  
Me: well plz review oh and I have MMMMaaaaaaaaaaajjjjorrr writers block and wont continue unless I get some Ideas  
  
Goddess-Chan 


End file.
